


How to Throw a Christmas Party—the Dumbass Way

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (just Hinata being cheeky and teasing his blushy husband what else is new), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Married Couple, Mistletoe, POV Alternating, Sappy and cheesy but I love it don't judge, Suggestive Themes, The title says it all tbh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: “I just want to spend our first Christmas together, just the two of us,” Hinata says, bumping their noses together. He smells minty and citrusy after his wash. “How is that weird?”“It’s not the first time we spent Christmas together, dumbass,” Tobio says, fingers already slinking up the thin t-shirt, thumbing the soft skin under his touch. He feels Hinata shiver slightly as his one hand roams higher, pressing on the small of his back“I meant as husbands, stupid.”A little sneak peak on how the dumbass-husbands-duo celebrate their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686598
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! \\(@^0^@)/ I hope everyone is doing okay! Let's stay hopeful and positive despite all the craziness going on, and I hope this sappy, fluffy thing can bring you a little bit of sweetness and happiness this holiday season! ❤❤❤ Love you all!!

When he and Hinata started dating, Christmas was pretty much just any other old day. Sure, they exchanged small gifts, which mostly comes in the form of meat buns and milk boxes, but they’ve never been the romantic type, and Tobio can probably count in one hand the number of times they’ve actually gone on dates without volleyball thrown in in the equation.

The one Christmas Eve they decided to do something... _couple-y_ for once, a sudden snow storm called off their plan to eat out in the newly-opened ramen place and they end up celebrating in Tobio’s house, huddled close together in the kotatsu as they watched movies, shoving christmas cake at each other. Their bickering and senseless competition quickly turned into cuddling and kissing, and in no time at all, Tobio was carrying Hinata to his bedroom, and yeah, that was probably the best Christmas Tobio has ever celebrated.

But Tobio supposes Hinata does want to literally go out on Christmas Eve. It’s just like him to enjoy things like going Christmas shopping and walking along the park, getting excited over the glimmering festivities of Christmas decorations. Hinata has never expressed this, however, probably in consideration to Tobio, but Tobio couldn’t care less however he spends Christmas.

But now that they’re married, Tobio speculates that he is now obligated to be more romantic and cheesy and all that shit, and be more mindful in planning these kinds of things.

So it really comes as a surprise when Hinata chose for them to stay home over the invitation they got for a Christmas party. It’s quite a formal event, organized by the National Athletic Association exclusively for national representatives. The party requires them in suits and ties, and Tobio is already mentally preparing himself for the conversation he’s going to have with his sister to ask for advice.

But Hinata just shrugs and says, “Let’s just stay home, Tobio. We’ll have our own Christmas party that’s more awesome and _guwaaah_!”

Tobio has no problem with that, really; he’s still not too keen with social gatherings and having to keep with group conversations. But Hinata’s lack of apparent enthusiasm over a party is kind of...worrying. Mostly weird and suspicious.

“You sure?” Tobio asks. He turns the cinnamon-scented card over. “It says it’s going to be a buffet.”

“So? We’ll have our own buffet here, then,” Hinata answers as he disappears into the bathroom.

Tobio frowns. Since when does Hinata turn down food? He places the invitation by the coffee table and follows Hinata. Leaning at the door, he watches as his husband brushes his teeth.

“You’re being weird,” Tobio tells him. Hinata raises a brow, then spits and rinses his mouth before answering.

“How am I being weird?” he says, voice muffled as he wipes his face with a towel.

“You like parties,” Tobio points out.

“Well, yeah.”

“And food.”

“Of course, who doesn’t?”

“So why— _mmf_ ”

Tobio gets cut off when a wet towel lands on his face. He’s about to go off at his cheeky shit of a husband when said husband suddenly flings his arms around Tobio’s neck. The torrent of scolding immediately dies in Tobio’s throat, hands instinctively coming up to rest on Hinata’s hips.

“I just want to spend our first Christmas together, just the two of us,” Hinata says, bumping their noses together. He smells minty and citrusy after his wash. “How is that weird?”

“It’s not the first time we spent Christmas together, dumbass,” Tobio says, fingers already slinking up the thin t-shirt, thumbing the soft skin under his touch. He feels Hinata shiver slightly as his one hand roams higher, pressing on the small of his back.

“I meant as husbands, stupid.”

“Shou, if you’re just doing this for my sake—”

“Stop,” Hinata says as he pushes Tobio’s cheeks together with his palms, effectively halting his speech. “What part of ‘ _I want_ ’ don’t you get, Tobio?” Then his hold falters. “Wait, do _you_ want to go to the party?”

Tobio shakes his head between the small hands still holding his face. “No, what I want doesn’t—”

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence,” Hinata snaps, cupping Tobio’s cheeks again with renowned strength.

“What you want will always matter. Especially to me,” he says firmly, and it's like they’re back in high school all over again, Hinata telling him it doesn’t matter that he’s a king on court or not. “So, tell me if you want to go to the party instead, then we’ll do that.”

God, it’s not a surprise at this point, really, but Hinata’s capacity to be this annoyingly thoughtful is so overwhelming that sometimes it has Tobio thinking if he deserves all of this. This somehow impossible happiness, this accepting love. Him.

But Hinata has proven—and even told him—as many times as Tobio overthinks that he does deserve this. How equally happy Hinata is being with Tobio, and has said and manifested in many different ways in all the years they’ve been together, and still continues to do so, as if Hinata is subconsciously aware of Tobio’s insecurities and doubts, constantly reminding him that all his worries are pointless, that happiness and _being_ loved do not need any reason.

And haven’t they already established that impossible is something they defy?

So, with a sigh, he answers, “Not really. I want to...spend it with you, too…” Never mind that being honest like that has his ears and cheeks scorching like a furnace. Eh, it’s fine; the adorable flush on Hinata’s face mirroring Tobio’s is well worth it.

He’s grinning blindingly, though, heating Tobio’s face up even more. “Good! I’ve already got everything planned!” 

“What?”

“Yep! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” Hinata exclaims as he capers out of Tobio’s hold and dashes out of the bathroom, already hollering and shouting like the childish dumbass he is.

* * *

“This isn’t working!”

“Dumbass, you’re doing it all wrong.”

“I know! Shut up!”

Kageyama just snorts and Shouyou stabs him with a glare. He unravels another length of Christmas lights from its bundled heap on the floor and tries to wrap it around the half-decorated Christmas tree.

They’ve spent the entire morning decorating their apartment with the boxes of ornaments and tinkers Shouyou secretly purchased online. It’s a miracle how his husband didn’t notice the three large boxes hidden not-so-conspicuously under their bed and he looked legitimately surprised when Shouyou pulled it out. It was kind of funny and adorable seeing Kageyama’s clueless face.

Presently, Shouyou is not amused. He’s been struggling for the last thirty minutes how to put up the lights around the tree without it looking like a stringed-up ham, but he’s been failing miserably and his jerk of a husband does nothing but snicker from where he’s sitting on the floor, surrounded by paper snowflakes and Christmas balls. He’s been helpful earlier, especially putting the decorations on high places, and he did put a considerable amount of ornaments on the tree, but now the jerk is enjoying himself seeing Shouyou’s struggles.

Paying no mind to his husband, Shouyou strings up the lights in a different angle, going over and around the short branches, before taking it down again with an aggravated huff.

“It looked fine, dumbass.” 

“No, shut up, it looked like shit. Wait, what if I—” He did the entire procedure again but in a lower place, but it doesn’t look any better. He throws the string of lights and stomps his foot. “No! It looks even worse!”

Kageyama stops laughing then, and gets off the floor to approach Shouyou. “Hey, calm down...”

But Shouyou is _not_ calming down, despite wanting to run in Kageyama’s open arms—literally, his husband is _literally_ gesturing at Shouyou to come to him, which is really cute and very, very rare for him, but no. This has to be _perfect_. This _Christmas_ has to be absolutely _perfect._ He ignores Kageyama and rifles through the mass of Christmas lights by his feet. “Maybe if I add more…”

Kageyama sighs, dropping his arms. “Shouyou…”

“More...more is better...More _guwaah_ and…”

“Hey...”

“More...wait—where’s the light with star-shaped bulbs? Those look so pretty...maybe—”

“Dumbass, stop...”

Shouyou is deliriously digging through the mass of lights as he rumbles and mutters, and when he pulls out his hand, a strand has wrapped around his entire forearm. With a grunt, he tries to untangle himself, but the more he pulls and unwinds, more lights wind around him, and after a bout of tugging and pulling, Shouyou is now the one wrapped in blinking, colorful lights instead of the tree.

He sighs in defeat, and casts a helpless look at Kageyama, who’s just staring at Shouyou with a strange, confused look on his face.

“Tobio…” Shouyou pouts, and that seems to snap Kageyama out of it. Deep blue eyes blink at him. “Help me…”

It takes another few seconds for Kageyama to actually move, but his next course of action isn’t to save Shouyou from getting drowned by the strands of lights; it’s to pull out his phone. 

“Wait, don’t move,” Kageyama says as he crouches down. He aims his phone at Shouyou in all his tangled mess.

Yeah, Shouyou married an absolute jerk.

“Asshole,” he grits while glowering at Kageyama, hoping the glare from the lights add menace to his stare.

But he hears Kageyama mumble ‘ _cute_ ’ as he takes another batch of photos. His lips are doing that wobbly thing when he’s trying not to smile, cheeks lighting up in a pinkish hue, and it’s just so unfair how that two-punch combo weakens Shouyou as if he’s not already in a helpless heap on the floor.

But he’s supposed to be annoyed right now, so he whimpers and trashes. “Tobio! Help me!”

Kageyama finally pockets his phone and starts unraveling the lights around Shouyou. “Tsk. How can you get tangled by a bunch of stupid strings?” he says with a mocking smirk. “Are you a kid?”

“Shut up and just help me!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Five minutes passed, and Shouyou is nowhere near free. It’s gotten worse, actually, Kageyama somehow managed to twine Shouyou with even more Christmas lights, and with that, his own frustrations grows, and Shouyou knows more than anyone that patience isn’t one of his husband’s greatest assets.

Kageyama grumbles as he tries to untwist the lights snared around the hem of Shouyou’s sweater, his fingers brushing Shouyou’s sides, and he reflexively jolts and squirms, pressing his lips together to suppress the impending giggles.

“Stop moving!” Kageyama snaps.

A snort slips past Shouyou’s mouth; he can’t help it, he’s always been ticklish and sensitive.

“But it tickles!”

“Stay fucking still—I can’t—dumbass, _stop_ —you’re making it worse!”

“ _You’re_ making it worse!”

And it does become worse, worse than _worst_ , because now they’re _both_ bundled together by the flickering lights.

“Look what you did!” Kageyama yells as he writhes and flails against the tight strands around them. 

“How is this my fault?” Shouyou yells back. “You did this yourself!”

“Ugh—this stupid lights—”

“Wah—wait, Tobio don’t lean, you’re too heavy— _ah_!”

It takes all of Shouyou’s strength to bodily shove Kageyama off him, but Shouyou remembers they’re literally tied together, and they topple down in a joined mass on the floor.

“Dumbass— _oopf_ —!” Kageyama wheezes when Shouyou lands on his chest.

They stay in that uncomfortable position for a few seconds with just the faint Christmas music playing in Shouyou’s phone filling the silence. Then he bursts out laughing, his cheek bouncing in Kageyama’s broad chest. He maneuvers himself this way and that to look up at his husband, who’s already staring at Shouyou with that dopey grin on his face.

“Get off....you weigh like an elephant…” Kageyama says, trying to sound annoyed, but the hints of amusement still filters through. Shouyou grins even more.

“That wasn’t your attitude last night when I was—”

“Stop, _jesus_ —”

The rosy hue on Kageyama’s cheeks instantly burn tomato red, all the way up to his ears, and it’s just so amusing and endearing how Kageyama would still get so flustered and affected by a little teasing when he’s so blatantly _shameless_ when they were actually doing... _things_. That gives Shouyou an idea.

“What was it you said last night?” Shouyou smirks, purposely wiggling his hips and hooking an ankle around Kageyama’s sweatpants-clad leg, running his foot up and down. He can feel Kageyama tense up, bucking reflexively. “You were all like ‘ _Ugh, Shou, fuck, you’re so_ —’”

Kageyama cuts him off by trapping and squeezing Shouyou’s roving foot in between his strong legs. “Oh my _god_ , shut up! You’re one to talk when you were literally screaming and—and saying all kinds of things!”

“Hmm...what kinds of _things_ , Tobio?” Shouyou says, purposely dropping his voice in what he hopes is seductive enough to tease his husband more. He sneaks in a beaming smile, too, for added effect.

But it doesn’t elicit the intended response of blushing cheeks and stuttered speech as Shouyou has hoped. Instead, Kageyama’s petulant expression softens, midnight blue eyes glittering brighter than the hundreds flickers of light surrounding them, and Shouyou’s chest swells with warmth under that gaze of unbridled affection, his teasing smile wavering.

“How much you love me,” Kageyama whispers, and all Shouyou can do is close his eyes to savor those words, and the unspoken statement that comes along with.

“Yeah...I do.”

He feels warm lips nudge his temple, so he opens his eyes as he leans up, but then he remembers they’re still all tangled helplessly and he can’t really move more than a millimeter. He huffs out a breath and pouts. Stupid lights ruining things.

“We should probably...try to get up,” Shouyou says after a second of sulking.

Kageyama grunts in agreement. “Yeah, this is kind of dangerous.”

“Dangerous, huh? What kind?” He can’t help it; Blushyama is adorable and Shouyou is going to take every available opportunity to exploit it.

“Stop it, seriously,” Kageyama grumbles, cheery cheeks and all.

“You like it, though.”

“Do you want to get electrocuted?”

That lurches panic in Shouyou’s gut. “Oh shit, oh my god, you’re right! Get it off! Get it off!”

Eventually, after minutes of wiggling and bickering and limbs flailing about, they managed to successfully extricate themselves. Shouyou resumes lighting up the Christmas tree, and Kageyama helps him this time. They admire their finished handiwork when they’re done (after fighting how best to string up the lights and almost getting themselves entangled _again_ ), and in Shouyou’s very honest and unbiased opinion, their first Christmas is totally not bad at all. Something’s sort of missing, though, then he realizes it with a start.

“Wait, we forgot to put the star!” he says excitedly and rummages around the box, digging out the shimmery star top-up with a flourish. He gazes up at the tree, gauging its height.

“Can you even reach it?” Kageyama asks with a hint of teasing.

“I’ll jump!”

“Tsk. You’re going to knock it down, dumbass. Let me do it.” Kageyama grabs for the star in Shouyou’s hand, but Shouyou stretches his arm out of Kageyama’s reach.

“No! I can do it!”

Shoving his husband out of the way, Shouyou stands next to the tree and lifts his feet in a tiptoe, arms outstretched as far as they can go.

Just a bit more...just a couple more centimeters—

 _Goddammit_ , why didn’t he just buy a smaller tree?

Kageyama chuckles and Shouyou whips around to throw his husband a withering scowl, taking all of his willpower not to chuck the star in his hand, too. Kageyama laughs even harder.

“Stop laughing!”

“Dumbass…” Kageyama mutters with a snort as he stalks up to Shouyou, and without warning, wraps his arms around Shouyou’s middle and lifts him up like he weighs like a bunch of grapes.

“T-Tobio?! What?!” Shouyou shrieks, hands immediately grasping around his husband's biceps.

“Can you reach now?” Kageyama says. He doesn’t even sound strained. This bastard, he’s probably doing some side workout behind Shouyou’s back.

But this actually works, and they really need to get a move on from decorating. There’s still a lot of stuff Shouyou has planned for the day. So, he props himself with one hand on Kageyama’s forearm, the other stretching to place the star on top of the tree. He still can’t quite reach it, though.

“I—uhm—just a bit more…” Shouyou says, and with a huff, Kageyama heaves Shouyou up further, his butt right up at his husband’s chest. He tries not to think too much about their compromising position.

“Just a little more to the left. There—stop! Okay, perfect!”

“Hurry up, dumbass, you’re heavy.”

“There!” He places the star on the pointy branch, and with a few adjustments, the topper holds. “You can put me down now.”

Kageyama gently lowers him, and when his socked feet hit the floor, Shouyou turns to face his husband, one hand looping around his neck, the other struggling to pluck out the plant from his jean’s back pocket, already getting giddy for what he’s about to do.

But because this day is intent on making things hard for Shouyou, he can only stare in disbelief at the wilted and crumpled mistletoe, the tiny berries crushed into pulps, and Shouyou’s heart crinkles in disappointment, too. Well, there goes his super, smooth romantic gesture he practiced for three days.

“Shouyou…”

He can feel Kageyama’s eyes on him, but all he can do is chew his lips, unable to look at his husband while he’s drowning in embarrassment. Then he remembers the stock of mistletoe he has on a bag somewhere and his deflated spirit picks up. He can still redeem his shattered dignity.

“Wait—just stay here, I’ll get—”

He’s about to detach himself from Kageyama to get those mistletoe, but Kageyama tugs him back. A possessive hand cradles his nape, fingers curling and grasping his hair, then Kageyama leans in, claiming Shouyou’s parted lips into a deep, sweet kiss, willfully stealing the small gasp that comes out, along with the rest of air from Shouyou’s lungs, rendering him all gooey and weak in the knees. He’ll probably dissolve into a mush on their carpet if it isn’t for Kageyama’s tight embrace.

When they draw apart, Shouyou has a hard time regaining his breathing and opening his eyes, his mind still adrift in the _fuwaah_ , floaty feeling. As soon as his senses mend back, his lips curl into a small smile, a reflection of the one painted in husband’s face.

“I’ll kiss my husband whenever I want. I don’t need a mistletoe to do that,” Kageyama says.

Shouyou chuckles at that. “Ever the king, aren’t you, Tobio? A surprisingly romantic one at that, too.”

“You like it, though,” Kageyama echoes.

“Yep!”

Kageyama leans in once again, and this time, Shouyou meets him halfway.

“So, this is what you’ve planned for today?” Kageyama says over Shouyou’s cheeks, his warm breath adding heat to Shouyou’s already-crimson face.

“Nope!” Shouyou exclaims, then kisses the confused pout on his husband’s lips. “We’re just getting started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next episode of 'Two Dumbasses So Helplessly In Love It's Frustrating' ╰(￣ω￣ｏ)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy, sappy goodness, coming right up!

Apparently, the rest of Hinata’s plan for the day involves being a sneaky little shit.

After they’ve finished the Christmas tree, Hinata hustled Tobio into cleaning the mess (that is less in consequence of all the decorating, but more of Hinata being, well, Hinata), all by himself _,_ while his conspiring husband dashed out of the living room to ‘ _finalize his preparations_ ’—whatever that meant.

But it’d be a lie to say that Tobio isn’t enjoying their Christmas party so far. Decorating the tree was fun, despite getting assaulted by a bunch of stupid lights—though that part wasn’t that bad either. Hell, that whole mess probably what made it even more fun, even with his husband being a cheeky minx.

He still can’t quite believe that Hinata, who used to blush like a fiend everytime he so much talks to a girl (he still actually does whenever a lady reporter approaches him for an interview), who couldn’t look at Tobio in the eye after the first time they kissed and didn’t talk to Tobio for _three days_ because he was so embarrassed, is now so frustratingly confident and brazen—at least when it’s just the two of them. Tobio is aware Hinata is mostly doing it to tease him, but the stuff Hinata would just randomly blurt out with that deceptive, innocent face when they’re actually doing things can put Tobio’s vulgar mouth to shame.

And Tobio doesn’t like it. No, he absolutely _loves_ it. That’s probably disgusting and weird, but whatever. This is Hinata, he’s always been disgusting and weird, and Tobio loves him all the same.

But it’s also...kind of...sexy, as if Hinata needs more weapons to completely cripple Tobio’s sanity when a blushing, stuttering Hinata is already too much to handle.

Deeming the area cleaned enough, Tobio lugs a box containing the rest of the decorations to put away. When he enters the hallway leading to their bedroom, one grinning idiot is leaning by the door, hands stretched on the other side, blocking Tobio’s path.

“Hi, _Tobiooo_ ~” Hinata drawls, voice deeper than usual.

“Are you okay? You sound weird.” Tobio frowns. “Dumbass, you better not have forgotten to take your vitamins.”

The weather has been erratic these past few months, and with Hinata spending humid days in Brazil then coming home to Japan in the middle of winter inadvertently messing up his body’s immunity or something, taking care of his, _their_ health is priority. Not that Hinata is negligent in maintaining his body in constant peak condition (well, Tobio, at the very least, had nothing but positive comments to his husband’s _physical_ attributes), but he does need some reminding sometimes.

Hinata just stares at him like Tobio has said something stupid. “Yes, _mom_ , I did,” he says with a roll of his eyes. Then he flashes a million-watt smile and tosses his head to the side. “I’m totally fine! Super! Never been better!”

“You sure?” Hinata nods sagely. “Okay, then, can you move? I need to put this away...”

Tobio presses forward but Hinata jams himself between Tobio and the door, hands and legs stretched on both sides of the frame.

“What the hell, Shou—” Tobio starts but Hinata pouts and slides his eyes up, then stares pointedly at Tobio. The hell is this idiot up to now?

“You’re not allowed to pass unless you figure it out,” Hinata says in a mix of exasperation and amusement. He directs his eyes up again, and this time, Tobio’s gaze follows.

A little bundle of mistletoe hangs above them, tied together by a thin strand of red ribbon. This one is relatively more intact than the squashed-up bush Hinata pulled out earlier, though he can tell that it’s been done in a rush, the ribbon banding around it lopsided with one end longer than the other, the edges frayed and cut unevenly. 

But that’s not the reason for his initial indifference—he doesn’t really get what the fuss is all about with this totally unimpressive, normal looking plant and its tiny berries, and why people go all crazy over it during Christmas, but then he looks at Hinata again and Tobio’s heart feels like it’s going to spontaneously combust by at the sight of those round and expectant glittery eyes.

Tobio chuckles, head shaking. This idiot, really.

Hinata’s face pinches into a petulant pout. “What’s so funny?”

Tobio points at the mistletoe, arching a brow. “This again?” he teases, but his lips are already curling into a wobbly grin.

“What? It’s romantic!” Hinata huffs, his cheeks rising in color.

“Stop sulking.”

“I’m not sulking!”

Definitely sulking, and god help him, Tobio can’t take it anymore, this dumbass is just _too much_.

With one last snicker, Tobio lets go of the box in his arms, letting it drop with a thud and a jingle of the ornaments inside, and grabs his husband’s pouty, affronted face instead. He can feel the warmth in those smooth cheeks seep through his own skin.

“You are so...damn _cute_...my husband is so damn cute,” Tobio mutters, and the flame on that orange hair spreads like wildfire in Hinata’s face.

“I-I’m not...s-stop…” Hinata mumbles, eyes darting away and back at Tobio, before squeezing shut, as if that would somehow lessen his adorableness and spare Tobio’s quickly dissolving mental faculties. 

“You are because I say so,” he tells him and presses his husband’s reddish cheeks more. “And because it’s the truth.”

Hinata makes a small whimpering noise, but then small hands come up to rest over Tobio’s as gossamer lashes flutter open.

It’s a few, precious moments of taking the other in, Tobio getting lost in those wistful, golden eyes, and then they move in complete synchrony, like they always do. Tobio tilts Hinata’s face up just as Hinata leans towards Tobio, feet up in his toes.

Their lips meet, fitting so perfectly like they’re made and meant to be molded over the other like this, to taste this dizzying sweetness, to feel every chapped lines and cracks, to take in every small gasps and exhale to refill what is lost in this breathtaking, heartrending feeling of love and being loved in return. To have those gentle hands touch him with tender affection, the very same ones that pulled Tobio out of the verges of darkness and solitude, and made him anew, and every time, it’s as if he’s being reborn just to have the privilege of falling in love all over again.

So he tells him, over and over, in between the short moments when their lips disconnect, until they’re too giddy to kiss properly, smiles and grins pushed up against the other’s lips.

“See? Told you it’s romantic,” Hinata says smugly, but his voice comes out all husky, breathing uneven from all their kissing.

Tobio’s breathing is just as labored. “And I told you, I don’t need— _mmmmf_ —”

His next words are smothered by the flurry of kisses all over his face, and then Hinata is laughing right at Tobio’s mouth.

“Too late for that, Yamayama-kun,” he sing-songs, then he presses a deep, wet kiss that completely draws out every oxygen in Tobio’s body, pulling away with a loud ‘ _smack_ ,’ before he picks up the box and disappears into the hallway with a mirthful laugh, leaving Tobio lightheaded and hazy, his mouth still puckered like a fish.

Decades might have passed before he’s finally able to pull his wits back together.

“Oi! What do you mean ‘ _too late_?’” he shouts after his husband, stomping down the hall with his jelly legs, and a dopey smile in his face like a crazy person. “Shouyou, come back here, dumbass, you’re spilling all the decorations, I swear to god...”

It didn’t take long for Tobio to realize what Hinata meant by ‘ _too late_.’

Turns out, the sneaky shit has placed a mistletoe in every room of their apartment, and every time, Hinata acts all stupidly coy, feigning surprise and being an overly dramatic dumbass. Tobio eats it all up, relishing the rosy cheeks and the warmth and taste of Hinata’s lips in every kiss they share.

There’s one in the bedroom, then in the bathroom (that one was literally taped on the mirror and Hinata jabs him in the stomach when Tobio laughs at it), in the balcony, and now they’re back at the living room, and the mistletoe isn’t even hanging anymore—it’s just laying there on the coffee table.

“This is the sixth time…” Tobio tells his husband, rolling his eyes in fake exasperation, but his body is being more honest than his words as he leans in to capture those bitten red lips once again.

“Hmm…” Hinata hums, too eager and needy to rebut Tobio, arms wind tight around Tobio’s neck, hand grabbing Tobio’s hair to pull him further down. An imploring little tongue licks at the seam of Tobio’s lips, and _oh_ , he is being _needy_ , and that theory is proven further when Hinata makes a tiny, little growling noise as he practically climbs over Tobio, hips flushed against his.

“Tobio…” Hinata breathes in Tobio’s mouth, ragged and desperate, and the strings of Tobio’s barely contained restraint that has already been pulled taut by that mind-numbing kiss earlier, triggered by the Christmas light accident, finally snaps. In one sweeping motion, he lifts Hinata off the floor, hooking his arms under the back of his knees as those strong thighs clamp around Tobio’s hips.

It’s safe to say that they’ve used up all the kisses meant for the remaining mistletoe scattered around the apartment.

* * *

The remainder of Shouyou’s party plans did not go as intended.

First, the mistletoe agenda backfired. But, like, in a super, duper good way, and he shouldn’t be complaining about it, really, even though his legs are still kind of wobbly, the remaining inklings of the way Kageyama touched and moved against him still strumming low beneath his skin like a live wire. He’s always like this in the aftermath, all fuzzy and tingly and _guwaaah_ , and Shouyou just accounts it to his being sensitive in general, but then again, how can he not be when Kageyama just has this ability to unravel Shouyou in mind-blowing, unbelievable ways that he sometimes wonders how in the world is Kageyama so good at making Shouyou feel good. And he does it with little to no effort at all, too, like he’s not even trying or even aware of the immense power he wields over Shouyou.

So it’s his stupid husband’s fault that Shouyou got a bit sidetracked, although that was the whole point of putting up all those mistletoes in the first place; he just didn’t expect it to happen, at like, an _earlier_ time than anticipated. Again, he’s not complaining, but now they’re two hours short in preparing their Christmas eve dinner.

One of the things Shouyou likes about having to live apart for a good, few months is that they learned how to cook for themselves, and have gotten pretty good at it. Shouyou is more experienced in this area, though, given the longer time he’s spent overseas and the various recipes he’s tried to keep his meals nutritionally balanced, but Kageyama isn’t a slouch, either.

Because Kageyama, unexpectedly, has brought home an Italian recipe, and insists, no, _demands_ that he cooks it for Shouyou, and no way in hell is he going to turn down food twice this day. That’s just blasphemy.

But that doesn’t mean he’ll go easy in their impromptu cooking competition. Which is the second one on his ‘ _Things That Are Not Exactly Going As Planned’_ list, but who’s actually keeping count at this point.

“Ha! My _pernil assado_ will have you totally floored, Tobio!” Shouyou declares after he carefully transfers the steaming meat from the saucepan to the baking dish and sets it to roast. He wipes his sweaty brows with the towel around his neck, smirking at his husband.

Kageyama snorts. He’s stirring some kind of sauce in the other stove, and Shouyou tries not to swoon like a giddy fan girl (he’s actually seen one literally hyperventilate when she tried to get Kageyama’s autograph, and Shouyou died laughing at the alarmed look on Kageyama’s face). His husband looks so annoyingly sexy as he cooks, with his orange apron stretched over his broad chest, his muscled biceps crammed even in that sweater he’s wearing, and _god_ , Shouyou probably did something heroic in his past life, like saved the world, for him to get this damn lucky.

“Dumbass, you’ll be begging for seconds when you taste my _baccalà linguine_!” Kageyama counters. His deep voice rolls around the Italian words, imbued with a hint of Japanese accent. Shouyou’s mouth is already running even before he can stop himself.

“Oooh...that sounded totally sexy. Say that again!”

“ _Baccalà linguine_.” 

“Alright, you get a point for the sexier sounding dish,” he mumbles and Kageyama just looks confused, the ever oblivious dork. A sexy dork, though—is that even a thing? Doesn’t matter, it’s Kageyama’s thing, therefore, making it Shouyou’s thing as well.

As they wait for their main dishes to cook, they make use of the time to prepare more side dishes, simpler Japanese cuisines, yet no less just as delicious. But when Shouyou accidentally showered Kageyama with the flour they’re using to coat the chicken for the karaage, cooking turned into an all out war.

Pots and utensils bang and clatter, sauces and powders splatter _everywhere_ , and Shouyou is sticky and icky from head and toe, and Kageyama looks like he’s straight out of a slasher film when Shouyou splashes tomato sauce on his (sexy) apron. He rolls around the floor laughing, which is probably not the best idea with the floor inch deep in gooey mixture of ingredients and whatever other things they used as ammo in their food fight. It just occurs to him that it’ll be hell to clean up all this mess.

But Shouyou is still not complaining; not when he sees the pinkish hue high up in Kageyama’s cheek and the wiggly curl on his lips, even with his face and hair splattered in flour and that glop of sauce in his chest. He’s been smiling a lot today, and Shouyou can’t possibly be objecting about that, and the knot of doubt that’s been bothering him this whole time loosens in his chest.

He’s actually worried that Kageyama is getting annoyed and bored after Shouyou so confidently declared that they’re going to have the ‘ _best Christmas ever_ ’ when everything he’s planned so far has been tainted with mishaps. But those uneasy thoughts were shattered to irrelevant, nameless pieces when Kageyama gave him that knee-buckling kiss from earlier, and now, all those worries completely and utterly obliterated and thrown into the abyss at seeing his husband so undeniably happy.

Shouyou shouldn’t have these uncertainties in the first place, when he was given the privileged ability to read all the complexities that Kageyama has. It was hard at first, and it still is, but he supposes it’s normal to get blinded by his apprehensions sometimes, even by how much you know and understand a person. Especially for someone as intricate as Kageyama, with his many multifaceted layers, interwoven and blended together to build a person that is far from perfect. But his jagged edges and corners fit just right with Shouyou’s own flaws, filling up the spaces and niches, making him complete, and that is far and beyond better than perfect.

And when their gazes meet, Shouyou knows that Kageyama understands him, too, in a way that no one else can replicate. Shouyou sees it in the way those azure eyes look at him, intent yet glazed with something warm and tender. He hears it, too, even without Kageyama saying it out loud. Always had, because Kageyama _always_ says it, with his eyes, his touch, in the ways he cares for Shouyou even when they’re miles apart. And in this small room with nothing but a few feet of distance between them, Shouyou can feel it, loud and thundering and _real_.

But Shouyou has to say it, has to feel the words leave his tongue, even if it can only carry just a fraction of what he feels for this man, because if he doesn’t, he’ll probably explode.

“Merry Christmas, Tobio,” he says. And then, “I love you.” 

And when Kageyama tackles him back down on the gross and messy kitchen floor, tickling Shouyou with kisses in every part of him that those soft lips can reach, he thinks, this Christmas has already been the best right from the start.

* * *

“Uwoooooh! I’ve been eyeing these shoes, too! How did you know I wanted this? You asked Natsu, didn’t you?”

“Well…”

“Pfft. That’s fine, I asked Miwa-neesan, too!”

“You asked Miwa where to buy a volleyball?”

“Oh my god, you absolute idiot! Don’t you recognize it?”

“It is an old model...wait. What? WHAT?!”

“Yep! It’s your first volleyball!”

“But I thought...I lost it…”

“Nah...Miwa-neesan found it but didn’t give it back cause it was already so dirty and worn-out. But she kept it.”

“It looks new...”

“Duh, of course. Why would I give you a dirty volleyball, that’s just gross. I just took it to a professional cleaner and made a few repairs, but it’s still the same ball. I even told them not to clean the part with your name—there! See?”

“I—I see it…”

“Well? Do you like it? Does it make you feel guwaa— _ah_!”

“I love it. Thank you. This means...so much to me.”

“That means I win, right?”

“I love you so much, I hate you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, but I’ll take it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the least bit sorry for all that cheese (｀・ω・´)

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
